


Three Years later... Or thereabouts

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: The Transendence [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Demons, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No dipper, Wirt and Greg's mom is the best worried mom, a LOT LONGER, as usual, sadly she is going to have to worry and be frazzled for hmmmm, transendence, wendy is boss, where could he be, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Wirt and Greg have a lead after a few years of searching.It takes them to Gravity Falls, Oregon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Things will get more plot-y in the next installment!

" _Wirt Palmer you better explain yourself, RIGHT NOW, young man!_ "

Wirt winced away from the tinny voice over the telephone. Greg gasped and pointed, before he spoke between giggles of all things, "Looks like Mom is mad at you Wirt!"

"Not funny, Greg."

" _Why didn't you tell me you and Greg were going on an airplane trip TO CALIFORNIA!_ "

"Well, I-"

" _YOU ONLY LEFT A NOTE SAYING YOU WOULD BE GONE FOR A FEW DAYS. I HAD TO CALL THE AIRPORT. YOU BETTER GET A TICKET BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY. YOU COULD GET HURT!"_

"Mom, it's fine. We're fine, we just... We think we know where the Transendence began."

" _Wirt... Don't tell me your still chasing this, honey? We know it's been hard, but sometimes... Sweetheart, sometimes bad things just happen._ "

"No, mom, it's not like that. I highly doubt whatever happened could be reversed, it's just. Greg and I, we want to find out who did it."

" _Wirt, no one caused the Transendence, okay sweetie? I know you want to do this and maybe we can figure something out when you come home. Wirt, the world has gotten a lot more dangerous and I don't feel comfortable with you two out there alone._ "

"We'll be careful, mom. I promise."

" _Wirt..._ "

"I'll keep Greg safe, everything's going to be fine."

" _Wirt, don't you dare..._ "

"I gotta go now."

" _DO NOT HANG-_ "

Wirt hung up.

Greg turned and then asked, "Where to now, brother o' mine?"

Wirt took his little brother's hand and moved around monster killers and mythical creatures as he answered, "Now we take a bus to uh..." He looked at the hastily scribbled address on his hand, "Gravity Falls, Oregon."

~

It took all day for the duo to make it to the small town in the middle Roadkill county. (Seriously? Who was in charge of naming these places? Greg forced Wirt to look it up, even though the teen hated using the phone his parents had given him. Apparently some guy named Alex from the eighteen hundreds had named the county. Wirt figured the man must've been some practical joker who had stumbled into a small position of power.)

The bus stopped with a jolt and the two found themselves at an old deserted bus stop that was quickly being cast into shadow by the setting sun.

Greg clutched his brother's long spindly fingers as he shuddered against the approaching twilight. His wide strangely Amphibian eyes gazed at the dark pines with trepidation.

"Okay, so we just need to find a place away from a lot of people to summon the demon."

Greg nodded.

Wirt took his little brother's hand and spoke, "Hey, it's going to be okay... uh, brother o' mine. We'll be fine." The sun framed Wirt and turned him into a faceless antlered silhouette with glowing white eyes. It was only the tall pointed cone from the costumes Greg had insisted they wear from the years before that served to remind him that it was Wirt and not the Beast he was talking too.   
  
"Okay." He perked up a bit and straightened his old teapot, "I'm not the one being the worry Wirt though!"

Wirt rolled his eyes affectionately, annoyance distinctly lacking from his tone, "Pssh, Greg."

The two brothers struck out into the woods, following the winding dirt road. When the road branched, they took the right fork away from town. They followed the signs pronouncing, 'Mystery Shack 3/4 Mile!'

A tourist trap had to be the most unsuspected place for a summoning.

~

After the goat tried to eat his coat and Greg had finished petting the pig, the two boys met the two teenagers. One was tall with shoulder length red hair and a pine tree hat. She didn't acknowledge them from where she sat from behind the cashier. Wirt chose not to try and get her attention. The medium battle axe, engraved with runes to ward away demons, leaning against her chair was kind of intimidating.

(He also missed when her eyes followed the strange pair, her head never moving from its position pointed downward at the magazine. Her right hand did curl around the hilt of the weapon in preparation of a fight.)

The other girl, with brown curly hair bobbed charmingly from just an inch above her neck, did indeed notice them. She jumped up, exclaimed that Greg was adorable, and asked them what they needed.

When Wirt stammered in the light of her frightening exuberance that they needed a place to stay, she squealed and ran off to find a man she called 'Grunkle Stan.'

In the end, Wirt and Greg ended up sharing a bed in the same room as 'Mabel.' Sparkles, glitter, and flyers of boy bands decorated her half of the room. They learned from her near constant stream of conversation that she was continuing her age old tradition of spending the summer at her great uncle's shack.

Strangely and mercifully, she didn't question why the two boys were out here alone. She also didn't question Greg's appearance. The oddness of Wirt's eyes and antlers was given a questioning look, but nothing more. Wirt was grateful for that second small mercy.

It was at the dinner table when things started to get tense. Mabel presented breakfast for dinner with edible glitter (that delighted Greg and amused Wirt), Mabel's great uncle took off his eyepatch revealing a completely undamaged eye, and then a third man arrived.

He looked exactly like Mabel's great uncle. He eyed Wirt, hand straying towards his hip where undoubtedly a gun was hiding. Mabel sent him a chiding look before she sliced into her syrup covered smiley face pancake with the same exuberance she did with everything else.

He decided to greet the strange man, "Uh, hi. I'm Wirt, this is Greg... We- we only need to stay the night."

The man contemplated them for a moment, obviously sizing them up. Strangely enough, his face softened at the sight of Greg curiously examining the glitter pancake, "I'm Stanford Pines, me and my twin own this shack."

The other man, who Mabel called Grunkle Stan, snorted, "Eh, you wish poindexter. I paid it off on my own _years_ ago. It's also 'my twin and I'," he shot back sarcastically.

Stanford's face twisted for a moment, "Ah, yes. You're right, Stanley."

"Wait, Stanford and Stanley?"

Stan shrugged, "Our father wasn't too creative."

"So Grunkle Ford, they're allowed to stay, right?"

Ford smiled at his great niece, "Of course, Mabel."

Mabel nodded and then turned to Greg, "What did you say you were again?"

Greg licked the last of the glittery syrup off his plate, set it down, and turned with a big grin, "Wirt said I was a knocker! I knock on things- knock knock knock."

"No, no- you _might_ be a _Nøkker_ -"


End file.
